In recent years, disposable absorbent articles such as disposable diapers have become increasingly popular by virtue of both their convenience and containment characteristics. In a typical disposable diaper construction, an absorbent medium, ordinarily comprising wood pulp fiber and superabsorbent polymers, is positioned between a liquid-permeable facing layer, and a backing layer, at least a portion of which is liquid impermeable. Adhesive tape tabs are ordinarily provided for securing the diaper in position on the wearer, with elastication at the leg openings provided for enhanced containment and fit.
In addition to these typical components, one or both waist portions of the diaper, corresponding to the front and rear portions of the diaper, may be elasticized. In such a construction, an elastic element is provided at the waist portion, typically between the associated facing and backing layers. When the diaper is fitted to the wearer, the elasticized waist portion cooperates with the adhesive tape tabs of the diaper so that the diaper yieldably conforms to the waist of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,595, to Kievit et al., discloses one such elastic waist construction for a diaper. In accordance with the teachings of this patent, an elastic element is provided between the backing and facing layers at the waist portion of the diaper, with the elastic element secured to each of these layers by spaced regions of securement, between which are provided regions of non-securement. This results in the formation of relatively coarse corrugations in each of the backing and facing layers adjacent to the waist elastic member.
This patent states that the formation of such corrugations allows the diaper to breath by permitting the exchange of air and vapor between the interior of the diaper and the surrounding atmosphere. It is believed that the regions of non-securement can function in the nature of liquid channels and undesirably impair the liquid containment characteristics of the diaper, thereby undesirably contributing to leakage of the diaper. Moreover, the relatively coarse corrugations which are formed in accordance with the teachings of this patent are not particularly aesthetically pleasing, nor do they present a Particularly smooth and comfort-enhancing surface to the wearer.
The present invention concerns an elasticized disposable absorbent article which is illustrated as a disposable diaper having an elasticized waistband construction particularly configured for enhanced comfort and containment characteristics.